gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dipper Pines/Gallery
Gallery Tourist Trapped S1e1 golf cart crashing through sign.png S1e1 cart driving away.png S1e1_cart_jumping_ramp.png S1e1 mabel looking at monster.png S1e1 monster grabbing.png S1e1 dipper and mabel in the cart.png S1e1 this is dipper.png S1e1 this is mabel.png S1e1 tree in front.png S1e1_mabel_pointing.png S1e1_dipper_and_mabel_screaming.png tumblr_m6yafkA5L01qechmno1_500.gif S1e1_dipper_and_mabel_at_home.png S1e1_parents_taking_away_toys.png S1e1_dipper_and_mabel_are_sad.png S1e1 dipper looking around.png Picture 4_5.png Picture 6.png|"Yes, you can keep chewing on my sweater." tumblr_m6z37xGamA1qlrohi.gif S1e1 woodpecker on dipper's head.png S1e1 grunkle stan scaring dipper.png S1e1 dipper is unamused again.png S1e1_dipper_and_mabel_in_mystery_shack.png S1e1 dipper cleaning.png Picture 3_5.png S1e1_stan_is_not_her_boy.png S1e1 Griffin on wall.png S1e1 dipper mosquito bites.png S1e1_dipper_with_signs.png S1e1_nailed_up_sign.png S1e1 metal.png Picture 4_8.png Picture 1_19.png S1e1 dipper controls ground.png S1e1 dipper hides book from mabel.png S1e1 goat chewing on 3.png S1e1 eye.png Picture 1_8.png Picture 1_24.png Picture 1_25.png S1e1 mabel putting on star earrings.png Picture 1_38.png Dipper mad.gif S1e1 dipper asking for golf cart keys.png S1e1 wendy giving dipper keys.png S1e1_soos_with_shovel.png S1e1_soos_with_baseball_bat.png Picture 1_23.png tumblr_m6yp2zTOWv1rskgz7.gif S1e1 dipper holding shovel confused.PNG S1e1 dipper holding shovel moving gnome.PNG S1e1 gnome hanging on golf cart.png S1e1 Mabel and Dipper checking.jpg|Mabel and Dipper looking at the gnomes. S1E1 whack-a-gnome.PNG S1E1 Lolz clawing the face up.PNG S1e1 bruised dipper.png|Thanks, Mabel. Picture 1_7.png S1e1 dipper and mabel in cart.PNG S1E1 STAY BACK.PNG Picture 1_28.png S1E1 Where is Grunkle Stan when you need him.PNG S1e1 gnome monster at mystery shack.png S1E1 end of the line.PNG S1E1 I have to do it its my duty.PNG Eye moves.gif S1E1 DANCE DANCE DANCE.PNG S1E1 This is for messing with my brother.PNG S1E1 Do the honors.PNG S1e1 twins shoot jeff out of leaf blower.png S1E1 You want some of this.PNG S1E1 Sorry bro bro.PNG S1E1 You saved our butts back there.PNG S1E1 Wow look at this.PNG S1E1 sibling love.PNG Picture 1_61.png|"Awkward sibling hug?" S1E1 I agree to your hug.PNG S1e1 awkward sibling hug.png PAT PAT.jpg S1E1 just entering.PNG S1E1 Entering the shack.PNG S1E1 about to enter the living room.PNG S1E1 Dip and Mabel in da shack.PNG S1E1 selecting the gifts.PNG S1E1 First time with the new hat.PNG S1e1 dipper's reflection with hat.png S1e1 dipper eye twitch.jpg S1e1 mabel jumping on bed.png Picture 1_5.png S1e1 mabel with grappling hook on bed.png S1e1 poor little tiger.gif S1e1 Mabel punching gnome.gif|Mabel punching a gnome on Dipper's face. S1e1 Dipper shovels a gnome.gif|Dipper uses a shovel, and tosses the gnome with it. The Legend of the Gobblewonker S1e2 dipper and mabel syrup exclamation.png S1e2 dipper reading magazine.png S1e2 grunkle stan smacking dipper with newspaper.png S1e2 counterfeit money.png S1e2 pines family at the table.png|"Yay! Wait what?" S1e2 dipper and mabel blindfolded.png S1e2 mabel heightened senses.png S1e2 mabel touching dipper's face.png S1e2 dipper and stan in car.PNG S1e2 arrival at lake gravity falls.png S1e2 grunkle stan fastening hats.png S1e2 dipper and mabel worried.PNG S1e2 dipper and mabel with hats.PNG S1e2 Fiddleford H. McGucket with O face.png S1e2_laughing_at_old_man_mcgucket.png S1e2 stanowar boat.png S1e2 dipper showing magazine to mabel.png S1e2 kids on dock.png S1e2 cameras in dipper's sock.png S1e2 cameras in dipper's jacket.png S1e2 camera under dipper's hat.png S1e2 dipper crushing camera.png S1e2 mabel touching pelican.png S1e2 dipper hit by volleyball.png S1e2 scuttlebutt island arrival.png S1e2_lets_get_out_ss_cool.png S1e2 possum stealing lantern.png S1e2 dipper showing file photo.png S1e2 dipper posing with interviewer.png S1e2 mabel soos and dipper running.png S1e2 dipper holding camera.jpg S1e2 dipper on rock.PNG S1e2 beavers biting dipper.png S1 e2 As captain..png S1e2 dipper pines taking picture.png S1e2 safe cave.png S1e2 dipper mabel and soos frightened.png S1e2 family photo 2.png S1e2 Mabel, Dipper, and Grunkle Stan discussing .png S1e2 old man holding mabel.png S1e2 old man pointing at boat.png S1e2 Mabel aw donkey spittle.png S1e2 dipper and mabel agree.PNG S1e2 dipper and mabel on deck.PNG S1e2 dipper on stans shoulder.PNG S1e2 soos offering a boat ride.png S1e2 soos tastes fish food.png S1e2 mabel pokes dipper.png S1e2 mabel and dipper punching.png S1e2 spotting the gobblewonker.png S1e2 beavers attack boat.png S1e2 wrecked cool dude.png S1e2 dipper and mabel on boat.png S1e2 hope they got a good grades in art.png S1e2 beavers go away! oh you too gobblewonker.png S1e2 any a' you kids got a screwdriver.png S1e2 the great gobblewonker escape.png S1e2_gobblewonker.png Headhunters S1e3 dipper and mabel touching hands.png S1e3 soos finding hidden door.png S1e3 line.png S1e3 wendy and dipper holding money.png S1e3 dipper and mabel brushing teeth.png S1e3 dipper pajamas.png S1e3 dipper angry.png S1e3 suspects board.png S1e3 dipper holding 3.png S1e3 soos with axe.png S1e3 entering skull fracture.png S1e3_im_sorry_i_cant.png S1e3 stealing stan's stuff.png S1e3 wax figure jumping into fireplace.png S1e3 groucho.png S1e3 wax sherlock holmes with sword.png S1e3 dipper scared.png S1e3 dipper and sherlock holmes on sign.png S1e3 affectionate stan.png siir dipping sauce.png S1e3 roof dawn.png S1e3 forshadowing wendys hangout spot.png S1e3 out the attic window.png S1e3 attic confronting sherlock.png S1e3 parlor wrecked.png S1e3 Aw you sneeze like a kitten.gif S1e3 mabel astounded.png S1e3 mabel ate toothpaste.png S1e3 dipper soos mabel scared.png S1e3 waffle with big arms.png S1e3 headless stan wax figure.png S1e3 mabel holding axe.png S1e3 grunkle stan stepping on coffin.png S1e3 dipper behind dumpster.png S1e3 dumpster.png S1e3 skull fracture.png S1e3 mabel seeing man on ground.png S1e3 crooked clock.png S1e3 cute biker.png S1e3 mikey r.png S1e3 dipper holding wax head.png S1e3 living room overhead tiny.png S1e2 ending dipper.png The Hand That Rocks the Mabel S1e4 reading the book.png S1e4 writing notes.png S1e4 playing videogames.png S1e4 mabel wins.png S1e4 amulet push.png S1e4 crashing into gideons.png S1e4 is this fake.png S1e4 flying scissors.png S1e4 falling of a cliff.png S1e4 hallway livingroom entrance.png S1e4_dipper_mabel_hug.png S1e4 inside the Club.png S1e4 love this scene.png S1e4 watching tv.png S1e4 mabel finds loophole.png S1e4 gideon with birds.png S1e4 mabel name sweater.png S1e4 mabel's makeover.png S1e4 soos reading about the power couple.png S1e4 wendy showing her cell.png S1e4 gift shop pan.png S1e4 questioning.png S1e4 stan is fat.png S1e4 breaking up with gideon.png S1e4 closing credits.png S1e4_overhead_living_room.png S1 E4 Dipper with a bat.png S1 E4 Dipper and Gideon.png The Inconveniencing S1e5 mabel spinning on globe 1.png S1e5 dipper holding 3.png S1e5 dipper waves.png S1e5 dipper sealed lips.png S1e5 Mabel poking Dipper's cheek.png S1e5 dipper lying awake on bed.png S1e5 dipper holding clipboard.png S1e5 dipper duckface.png S1e5 picture of dipper in lamb costume.png S1e5 dipper swinging arms.png S1e5 dipper pointing.png S1e5 dipper flips mabel's hair.png S1e5 mabel mouth in hair.png|"Pleh! Pleh!" S1e5 graffiti on water tower.png S1e5 get in the van.png S1e5 robbie has shotgun.png S1e5 thompson explaining rule.png S1e5 friends punching ceiling.png S1e5 dipper chewing on marker.png S1e5 behind fence.png S1e5 wendy and dipper looking at dusk 2 dawn.png S1e5 dipper on fence.png S1e5 dipper with friend.png S1e5 Dipper adjusts his cap.png S1e5 dipper breaking down air vent.png S1e5 dipper opening door.png S1e5 dipper leading the way.png S1e5 surveillance camera footage.png S1e5 checking out the store.png S1e5 food fight.png S1e5 soda fountain.png S1e5 dipper dirty face.png S1e5 dipper and wendy on shelf.png S1e5 le gasp.png S1e5 omg said dipper.png S1e5 Dipper doing the Lamby Lamby Dance.png S1e5 Lamby Lamby Dance big finish.png S1e5 wendy hang1.png S1e5 wendy hang 3.png S1e5 wendy hang 2.png S1e5 Mabel holds a marker.jpg|Mabel holds a marker beside Dipper. S1e5 Dipper covers Mabel's mouth.jpg|Dipper covers Mabel's mouth before she speaks. S1e5 Dipper smiles.jpg|Dipper smiles during the Lamby Lamby Dance. S1e5 Wendy and Dipper looking at Dusk 2 Dawn.jpg|Dipper and Wendy look at the Dusk 2 Dawn store. THOMPSON.gif S1E5 Dipper during Lamby Lamby Dance.png S1E5 Lamby Lamby Dance.jpg S1E5 Wierd Dipper.jpg S1e5_dipper_and_wendy_skeletons.png S1e5 behold the body outlines of Ma and Pa.png S1e5 looking at the muffin.gif S1e5 mabel spinning on globe 2.png S1e5 mabel falling off globe.png Later dorks.png S1e5 dipper and popsicle.png S1e5 dipper on the floor.png S1e5_dipper_wendy_duck.png S1e5 ma and pa ghosts and lamby dipper.png S1e5 grunkle stan window.png S1e5 thompson 02.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 01.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 08.png S1e5 thompson disintegrating.PNG S1e5 screaming.PNG S1e5 dipper confused.PNG S1e5 activated ghosts.PNG S1e5 dipper reading 3.PNG S1e5 aztec circle.png Dipper vs. Manliness S1e6_twins_hungry.png S1e6 dipper mabel hungry.png S1e6 dipper win pancakes.png S1e6 dipper disco girl.png S1e6 dipper walks.png S1e6 dipper tripping on beaver.png S1e6 animals running from chutzpar.png S1e6 dipper pain hole.png S1e6 dipper hottub.png S1e6 dipper spear.png S1e6 deer by river with dipper.png S1e6 dipper vs multibear.png S1e6 mabel glass.png S1e6 Mabel and Grunkle Stan about to laugh.jpg|Mabel and Grunkle Stan about to laugh at Dipper. S1e6dippermabelnodding.gif S1E6 Dipper about to fall off a cliff.jpg S1E6 Disco Girl.jpg S1e6 lock cute biker in.png S1e6 laughing at dipper.PNG S1e6 dipper chest.png S1e6 dipper slash.png S1e6 blubbs and durland.png S1e6 dipper benchpress.png S1e6 manly dan.png S1e6 chutzpar deer.png S1e6 chutzpar sniff.png S1e6 back hair.png S1e6 chutzpar and dipper running.png S1e6 dipper chutzpar sun.png S1e6 introduce dipper.png S1e6 dipper showing chest.png S1e6 manotaurs decisions.png S1e6 asking for help.png S1e6 not man enough.png S1e6 dipper being threatened.png S1e6 chicken.png S1e6 pain hole.png S1e6 party wagon.png S1e6 giving dipper chest hair.png S1e6 dipper gators.png S1e6 ludovico.png S1e6 drink from hydrant.png S1e6 dippre jump more.png S1e6 dipper jump.png S1e6 letting guts out.png S1e6 hottub.png S1e6 tattoos.png S1e6 leader and group.png S1e6 dipper chest pound.png S1e6 leaderaur.png S1e6 leader fire.png S1e6 dipper woods.png S1e6 tree top.png S1e6 dipper tree.png S1e6 cave.png S1e6 dipper bone.png S1e6 uh oh.png S1e6 dipper more bones.png S1e6 dipper attack bear.png S1e6 dipper on bear.png S1e6 bombbox.png S1e6 dipper shock.png S1e6 you know disco girl.png S1e6 supposed to kill you.png S1e6 dipper spear refuse.png S1e6 why be aggro.png S1e6 can't be a man.png S1e6 dipper won't be a man.png S1e6 dipper explaining.png S1e6 dipper chest hair.png Double Dipper S1e7_group_setting_up_for_party.png S1e7 dipper sick.png S1e7 dipper barf silly string.png S1e7 mabel barf silly string.png S1e7 wendy wait wait.png S1e7 looking at wendy.png S1e7_wendy_barf_silly_string.png S1e7 wendy silly sting twins.png S1e7 silly string.png S1e7 grunkle stan annoyed.png S1e7_assigning_jobs.png S1e7 dipper and mabel pitt cola.png S1e7 copier store.png S1e7 dipper and mabel at copier.png S1e7 mabel butterflies.png S1e7 dipper and mabel opening copier.png S1e7 dipper copies arm.png S1e7 arm comes to life.png S1e7 dipper spash hand.png S1e7 soda arm.png S1e7 dipper mabel hand melted.png S1e7 mabel barf silly string again.png|"Blahh!!!" S1e7 all night with wendy.png S1e7 dipper smiling at wendy.png S1e7 dipper promises.png S1e7 dipper bowtie.png S1e7 dipper deodorant.png S1e7 smooth dipper.png S1e7 dipper wink.png S1e7 dipper has a plan.png S1e7 dipper reading list.png S1e7 dipper fantasy dancing with wendy 1.png S1e7 dipper fantasy wendy dip.png S1e7 dipper fantasy wendy swoon.png S1e7 dipper step 9.png S1e7 lee and nate can't escape.png S1e7 dipper checking list.png S1e7 dipper wendy favorite snack.png S1e7 dipper wendy deciding.png S1e7 dipper sweating.png S1e7 dipper eating popcorn.png S1e7 wendy wants in.png Picture 7 13.png S1e7_wendy_thanks_dipper.png S1e7_dipper_closes_booth.png S1e7_dipper_and_stan.png S1e7_stan_has_eye_on_dipper.png S1e7_dipper_longing.png S1e7_dipper_idea_flyers.png S1e7_dipper_copier.png S1e7_dipper_makes_coppy.png S1e7_dipper_scan.png S1e7_dipper_big_head.png S1e7_dipper_meets_tyrone.png S1e7_dipper_and_tyrone.png Picture 14 8.png S1e7_yeah.png|"Tyrone." S1e7_plans_doubled.png S1e7_both_smart.png S1e7_both_smart_2.png S1e7_dipper_approaching_wendy.png S1e7_wenter_robbie.png S1e7_dipper_fantasy_wendy_punch_dipper.png S1e7_dipper_fantasy_marry_me_tonight.png S1e7_dipper_and_tyrone_forming_plan.png S1e7_dipper_and_wendy_on_couch.png S1e7_mabel_urging_dipper.png S1e7_dipper_and_tyrone_in_attic.png S1e7_thinking_of_new_plan.png S1e7_making_copies_5_thru_10.png S1e7_hard_to_think.png S1e7_plan_b_ready.png S1e7_plan_b_fail.png S1e7_this_wasn't_on_the_list.png S1e7_dipper_and_wendy_talking.png S1e7_wendy_reveal_secret.png S1e7_dipper_let_secret_slip.png Dipper's Birthmark.png S1e7_dipper_nickname_realize.png S1e7_pacifica_bathroom.png S1e7 dipper talks to clones.png S1e7 dipper clones.png S1e7_dipper_surrounded.png S1e7_dipper_in_closet.png S1e7_dipper_closet_crackers.png S1e7_dipper_caught_again.png S1e7_dipper_punches_tyrone.png S1e7_dipper_sneaking_away.png S1e7_it's_me_7.png S1e7_dipper_revealed.png S1e7_dipper_backing_up.png S1e7_don't_forget_tyrone.png S1e7_tyrone_and_dipper_fight.png S1e7_tyrone_and_dipper_hear_wendy.png S1e7_tyrone_and_dipper_dejected.png S1e7_dipper_and_tyrone_roof.png S1e7_dipper_and_tyrone_meteor.png S1e7_tyrone_mind_blown.png S1e7_cheers.png S1e7_dipper_and_tyrone_drink.png S1e7_a_drink_for_tyrone.png S1e7 Dipper with 3 clones.png S1e7 Dipper Blushes.png S1e7 Dipper with Paper Jammed Dipper.png S1e8 Dipper eating cheese and crackers.gif S1e1 true story.gif S1e7 Dipper drinks soda then pours it.gif S1e7 Comedy gold!.png S1e7 group planning.png S1e7 wendy silly stringing soos.png S1e7 dipper scared by mabel.png S1e7 mabel teasing dipper about wendy 3.png S1e7 mabel teasing dipper about wendy 2.png S1e7 mabel teasing dipper about wendy 1.png S1e7 dipper list revealed.png S1e7 wendy dancing.png S1e7 Robbie with guitar with Wendy.PNG S1e7 what to do with pjd.png S1e7 pjd plays with tyrone.png S1e7 plan set in motion.png S1e7 clones are made.png S1e7 dipper surprised by wendy.png S1e7 dipper and wendy laughing.png S1e7 dipper confronted by clones.png S1e7 dipper facing clones.png S1e7 don't be a wimp.png S1e7 farewell tyrone.png S1e7_missing_arms.png S1E7 how about that.PNG S1E7 I wonder what happened to Robbies bike.PNG S1E7 this is my chance to make friends.PNG S1E7 Clones about to fight.PNG S1E7 Dipper about to preform the plan.PNG S1E7 You look like a freak!.PNG Irrational Treasure S1e8 stan trying to escape.png S1e8 i will break you.png S1e8 old time talk.png S1e8 twins spit.png S1e8 mabel sad.png S1e8 mabel book.png S1e8 dipper mabel 3.png S1e8 mabel joins.png S1e8 pound the rock.png S1e8 lets burn it.png S1e8 we're gonna have to break in.png S1e8 we're in.png S1e8 dipper mabel hat.png S1e8 twins squint.png S1e8 head rush.png S1e8 Hail to the Chief.png S1e8 dipper gets president's key.png S1e8 smooth move mr president.png S1e8 quite a few darts.png S1e8_darts.png S1e8 pacifica learns she's a fraud.png S1e8 you're not doing it right.png S1e8 Defiance.png S1e8 trembley and twins on train roof.png S1e8 officers leave for vacation.png S1e8 matters of national security.png S1e8 mabel with hat.png S1e8 congressman mabel pines.png S1e8 stan in ye stocks.png S1e8 free stan.png S1e8 Im marrying Mabel.gif|Mabel with a hat on. S1e8 i want a pink balloon too.png S1e8 handing Pacifica her shame.png S1e8 Sandy helping the president and the twins escape.gif S1e8 stan circled.png S1e8 crowd cheers.png S1e8 mabel silly again.png S1e8 cops chase twins.png S1e8 gravity falls cemetery.png S1e8 secret passage.png S1e8 dipper finds cover up.jpg S1e8 he's just a little cracked.png S1e8 quentin pants off.png S1e8 the president's key.png S1e8 Out of the Woodwork.png S1e8 twins and pacifica.png The Time Traveler's Pig S1e9 dipper falls down.png S1e9 wendy and dipper.png S1e9 mabel with cotton candy.png S1e9 mabel surprised.png S1e9 wendy thumbs up.png S1e9 dipper throws.png S1e9_robbie's_teeth_error.png S1e9 dipper and blandin meeting.PNG S1e9 dipper suprised.png S1e9 depressed dipper.png S1e9 mabel and dr waddles.png S1e9 stole time machine.png S1e9 dipper doing math.png S1e9 how bad do you want it.png S1e9 mabel still screaming.png S1e9 cant mess this up.png S1e9 fighting for the time machine.png S1e9 time goes back.png S1e9 falling down a cliff.png S1e9 fell down.png S1e9 dinosaur.png S1e9 future time baby.png S1e9 fishing season.png S1e9 wax stan.png S1e9 mabel needs it.png S1e9 depressed mabel.png S1e9 mabel happy.png S1e9 Mabel hugging Dipper.png S1e9 Mabel hugging Dipper 2.png S1e9 Mabel holding Waddles while Dipper is shocked.gif|Waddles squirms in Mabel's hands while Dipper is shocked that Wendy and Robbie are dating. S1e9 Blendin Blandin's watch malfunctions into arcade them.jpg S1e9_blandin_camo.png S1e9 Mabel playing with Waddles.gif|Mabel playing with Waddles while Dipper is just laying down looking unhappy. Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 9.39.30 PM.png S1e9 going back to my favorite episode.png S1e9_time_police.png S1e9 delicious.png S1e9 robbie.png S1e9 tight jeans.png S1e9 dipper different.png S1e9 Doctor Waddles.png S1e9 twins confronting blandin.png S1e9 dipper wants to use time machine.png S1e9 blandin time traveling.PNG S1e9 travel back first.png S1e9 twins arrive in past.png S1e9 ball bounce.png S1e9 deja vu.png S1e9 second time travel twins.png S1e9 robbie comes again.png S1e9 dipper and wendy switch places.png S1e9 wendy wins stuffed animal.png S1e9 dipper behind wendy.png S1e9 when are we.png S1e9 metal teeth.png S1e9 mabel dipper time machine overheating.png S1e9 portapotty.png S1e9 one day later.png S1e9 bear hug.png S1e9 that'll do pig.png S1E9 Dipper happy.PNG S1E9 Dipper freaking out.PNG S1E9 Dipper and Mabel looking at each other.PNG S1E9 Dipper pointing.PNG S1E9 I think he's just crazy.PNG S1E9 encountering Blendin.PNG S1E9 Mabel pointing at Blendin.PNG S1E9 Dipper angrily pointing.PNG S1E9 Take two.PNG S1E9 Dipper looking very shocked.PNG S1E9 Dipper lost again.PNG S1E9 Dipper thinking.PNG S1E9 Dipper and Mabel happy.PNG S1E9 Dipper explaining.PNG S1E9 Dipper putting arms in air.PNG S1E9 Dipper ready to travel back.PNG S1E9 We have a winner.PNG S1E9 Will Dipper win.PNG S1E9 Wendy with the duck-panda.PNG S1E9 Dipper getting the ball in the hat.PNG S1E9 Dipper looking around.PNG S1E9 Dipper looking sad while talking to Mabel.PNG S1E9 Take two.PNG Fight Fighters S1e10 wendy and dipper playing.png S1e10 button mashing.png S1e10 dipper take that back.png S1e10 dipper smile.png S1e10 enter robbie.png S1e10 wendy and robbie playing.png S1e10 third wheel.png S1e10 begin fight.png S1e10 poker game.png S1e10 dipper confronts robbie.png S1e10 robbie challenges dipper.png S1e10 dipper blushing.png S1e10 robbie calls wendy.png S1e10 broken phone.png S1e10 grunkle stan interrupts.png S1e10 stan popcorn.png S1e10 noodle arms.png S1e10 corner.png S1e10 wimp it is.png S1e10 dipper soos.png S1e10 posters pointing.png S1e10 light flashing.png S1e10 dipper meets rumble.jpg S1e10 rumble dipper high five.png S1e10 dipper giving rumble a taco.png S1e10 robbie falling.png S1e10 rumble fart tattoo.png S1e10 dipper beaten.png S1e10 dipper robbie post battle.PNG S1e10 wendy hairbrush.png S1e10 mario reference.png S1e10 kitchen mcskirmished.png S1e10 Super Power Ninja Turbo Neo Ultra Hyper Mega Multi Alpha Meta Uber Prefix Punch.png|Rumble Mcskirmish Punches Dipper so hard. S1e10 dipper fist.png S1e10 dipper cramp.png S1e10 i would do this in only a close up.png S1e10 Dipper presses button.gif|Dipper presses the start button. S1e10 FIST...PUNCH...RAIN!!!.png S1e10 sharing your feelings with your family.png S1e10 poor change machine.png S1e10 smart money is on skinny jeans.png S1e10 dipper playing alone.png S1e10 dipper talking to game.png S1e10 dipper sees code.png S1e10 dipper enters code.png S1e10 game shuts down.png S1e10 bright light.png S1e10 dipper selects.png S1e10 rumble appears.png S1e10 dipper and rumble face to face.png S1e10 dipper hand hurts.png S1e10 dipper and rumble talking.png S1e10 rumble power up.png S1e10 dipper excited.png S1e10 rumble fly.png S1e10 fridge.png S1e10 rumble eats.png S1e10 equip taco.png S1e10 rumble kneel.png S1e10 show rumble robbie.png S1e10 kill father.png S1e10 fireball.png S1e10 punch.png S1e10 start button.png S1e10 dipper hits start.png S1e10 mabel meets rumble.png S1e10 rumble says words.png S1e10 fighting machine.png S1e10 poop and butts.png S1e10 robbie will wet pants.png S1e10 punched an oil drum.png S1e10 katana.png S1e10 dangerous litter.png S1e10 dipper and robbie at park.png S1e10 settle like men.png S1e10 not sure you want to.png S1e10 your funeral.png S1e10 robbie meets rumble.png S1e10 will fight rumble.png S1e10 killed his father.png S1e10 fight.png S1e10 rumble picks up robbie.png S1e10 wont pick on me.png S1e10 robbie tossed.png S1e10 robbie lands on jungle gym.png S1e10 blue fireball.png S1e10 almost killed him.png S1e10 rumble rampage.png S1e10 barrel company.png S1e10 donkey kong parody.png S1e10 street sign.png S1e10 dipper face splash.png S1e10 dipper confesses.png S1e10 amiable sidekick.png S1e10 dipper wood.png S1e10 dipper tells truth.png S1e10 dipper sheepish.png S1e10 robbie on tree.png S1e10 rumble brooding 03.png S1e10 rumble challenges dipper.png S1e10 dipper start fight.png S1e10 fight starts.png S1e10 dipper changes stance.png S1e10 dipper attack.png S1e10 rumble kick.png S1e10 dipper uppercut.png S1e10 dipper climbs tree.png S1e10 rumble falls.png S1e10 fist rain.png S1e10 rumble back up.png S1e10 rumble combo.png S1e10 dipper turns other cheek.png S1e10 rumble wins.png S1e10 winners dont lose peace.png S1e10 game over.png S1e10 robbie back.png S1e10 robbie point dipper face.png S1e10 robbie going to punch.png S1e10 robbie cant punch.png S1e10 wendy kiss.png S1e10 yes like girls.png S1e10 like girls.png S1e10 rivals.png S1e10 dipper fist.png S1 E10 Dipper on the ground..png Little Dipper S1e11 watching tv.png S1e11 hidden money.png S1e11 winner.png S1e11 talking horse.png S1e11 dipper mabel gasp.png S1e11 twins laughing.png S1e11 twins playing checkers.png S1e11 chess.png S1e11 chess scores.png S1e11 dipper victory.png S1e11 not taller.png S1e11 back to back.png S1e11 I'm not short.png S1e11 dipper can't reach.png S1e11 dipper reading.png S1e11 3 Height Crystals Page.png S1e11 dipper at the forest.png S1e11 bottom of hill.png S1e11 mini deer on dipper.png S1e11 mini eagle.png S1e11 perspective.png S1e11 mountain lion on tree.png S1e11 dipper screaming.png S1e11 mountain lion.png S1e11 tiny cat.png S1e11 mountain lion bite.png S1e11 crystals.png S1e11 dipper butterfly.png S1e11 dipper has a crystal.png S1e11 what is gideon doing.PNG S1e11 small dipper mabel.png S1e11 Unahappy.png|Dipper and Mabel unhappy. S1e11 twins see gideon leaving.png S1e11 gideon holding dolls.png|Gideon holding Dipper and Mabel S1e11 he kinda soos'd that one up.png S1e11 trying to escape from a glass prison.png S1e11 growth spurt.png S1e11 another growth spurt.png S1e11 dipper taller.png S1e11 magic.png S1e11 dipper flashlight.png S1e11 mabel tackles dipper.png S1e11 huge caterpiller.png S1e11 mabel steals flashlight.png S1e11 dipper big head.png S1e11 maybe he didn't see.png S1e11 dipper really.png S1e11 tiny twins.png Little man.gif S1e11 gideon releases twins.png S1e11 dipper and mabel released.png S1e11 harm a hair on your head.png S1e11 angry gideon.png S1e11 dipper interrogation.png S1e11 did you read about it.png S1e11 air horn.png S1e11 squash you.png S1e11 gideon throws phone.png S1e11 twins scared.png S1e11 guard them.png S1e11 cheekums belly poke.png S1e11 mabel still taller.png S1e11 a mystery.png S1e11 long way down.png S1e11 rope out of hair.png S1e11 twins repelling.png S1e11 twins in boot.png S1e11 twins running.png S1e11 doggie door.png S1e11 under car.png S1e11 on dollar sign.png S1e11 twins flying pigeons.png S1e11 twins flying.png S1e11 back at the mystery shack.png S1e11 woodpecker.png S1e11 gideon drops flashlight.png S1e11 hairspray.png S1e11 twins get flashlight.png S1e11 equal height.png S1e11 twins bickering.png S1e11 little dipper.png S1e11 gideon has twins.png S1e11 back in jar.png S1e11 second door on left.png S1e11 teasing dipper all day.png S1e11 cool.png S1e11 jar escape.png S1e11 going for flashlight.png S1e11 to his armpit.png S1e11 twins tickling.png S1e11 dipper big.png S1e11 mabel big.png S1e11 kept millimeter.png S1e11 little brother.png S1e11 destroy crystal.png S1 E22 Dipper and Mabel.png S1e11_decapitated.png S1e11_smash.png S1e11_gideon_holds_dolls.png Summerween S1e12 Mabel, Grenda, Candy Chiu, and Dipper meet the Creature in The Coat.jpg S1e12 Dipper sees Wendy with Robbie.png S1e12 Dipper in peanut butter costume Mabel in strawberry jam costume.jpg S1e12 Creature in the coat snickers Soo's candy.jpg S1e12 living 2.png S1e12 living.png S1e12 stairway.png S1e12 Mabel and Dipper get candy from a biker.jpg S1e12 Mabel, Soos, Grenda, and Dipper shocked.jpg S1e12 Mabel, Grenda, Soos, Dipper, and Candy Chiu scared.gif S1e12 Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Grenda, and Candy Chiu asking for candy from Lazy Susan.png S1e12 Dipper, Grenda, and Candy Chiu hide.jpeg S1e12 Dipper Mabel hug.png S1e12 Candy Haul.png S1e12 No Candy.jpg S1e12 Mabel talks to Dipper.jpg S1e12 Dipper Lying.png S1e12 High Five.png S1e12 Shocked.jpg S1e12 Dipper being stubborn.png S1e12 Evil laughing.gif S1e12 Summerween Trickster goes on roof.gif S1e12 robbie ate a lollipop stick first.png S1e12 AAAAAH what a horrible...face...png S1e12 twins.PNG S1e12 Dipper vs Summerween Trickster.png S1e12 stans car.png S1e12 soos explaining summerween.png S1e12 twins goofing off.png S1e12 twins crash.png S1e12 didnt pay.png S1e12 soos telling story.png S1e12 dipper gags.png S1e12 sand pop.png S1e12 loser candy.png S1e12 dipper throws away candy.png S1e12 left jacket.png S1e12 of course not.png S1e12 dipper answers door.png S1e12 which one.png S1e12 what to tell mabel.png S1e12 dipper comes down stairs.png S1e12 dipper sick.png S1e12 knock on door.png S1e12 dipper answers to trickster.png S1e12 dipper tells off trickster.png S1e12 dipper still sick.png S1e12 dipper answers again.png S1e12 third knock.png S1e12 gorney appears.png Tumblr mau7tl04kk1rd63jho1 500.png S1e12 candy and dipper.png S1e12 500 impossible.png S1e12 group watches trickster leave.png S1e12 mabel excited.png S1e12 mabel speech.png S1e12 trick or treat or die.png S1e12 peanut butter and jelly.png S1e12 twins costume dance.png S1e12 cute face.png S1e12 more candy.png S1e12 candy bags.png S1e12 costume change.png S1e12 busted.png S1e12 conflict.png S1e12 doomed.png S1e12 dont blow the candle.png S1e12 old man mcgucket.png S1e12 relief.png S1e12 uh oh.png S1E12 Summerween Monster Hand.png S1e12 nopeopenope.png S1e12 mabel and dipper hide.png S1e12 kids ready to fight.png S1E12 Mabel and Dipper captured.png S1e12 eyes on soos.png S1e12 wendy back at mystery shack.png S1e12 soos truck.png S1e12 celebrate pure evil.png S1e12 go on without me Mabel!.png Boss Mabel S1e13 Soos stops crying.png S1e13 Soos about to cry.png S1E13 Armed Dipper.png S1e13 Mabel angry.png|Mabel is angry. S1E13 Stan's return.png S1e13 dipper with a weapon...uh oh.jpg S1e13 ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg S1E13 A Giant Coin.jpg S1E13 The New Boss.jpg S1e13 watching tv as a family.png S1e13 Dipper is shy.gif|Dipper is shy. S1E13 Losing Money for Repairs.png S1e13 back to work dipper!.png S1e13 words cannot express my feelings right now.png S1e13 jar slipping.png S1e13 jar slipped.png S1e13 making the shack sign glittery.png S1e13 that price is unbeliveably small!.jpg S1e13 Mabel with Waddles.jpg S1e13 what mabel became.png S1e13_wolf_boy_says_come_on.png S1e13_high_five.png S1E13_Mabel's_Idea.jpg S1e13 dipper giving people a tour.png S1e13 have your picture taken with dipper.png S1e13 that price is unbelievably cheap.png S1e13 looks like Wendy is the only normal one right now.jpg Bottomless Pit S1E14 Bear driving Stanley Mobile.jpg S1e14 getting pulled into bottomless pit.png But you guys made fun of.jpg S1E14 Invisible Force.jpg S1E14 Mabel, Wendy, and Soos laughing.png S1E14 Bottomless Pit.png S1E14 Falling in the Pit.png S1E14 Dipper and Mabel shocked.png S1E14 Soos, Dipper, and Mabel freed.png S1E14 Tax Fraud.png S1E14 Stan eats Dipper's spaghetti.png S1E14 Scary Voice.png S1E14 Stan, Dipper, and Mabel watch Manly Dan wrestle a bear.png Screenshot 4.png Strangerdanger.png Screenshot 6.png Screenshot 5.png Screenshot 10.png Screenshot 9.png S1e14 dipper realizes his ridiculous voice.jpg S1e14 this should be halarious!.png S1e14 Dipper and Mabel Cheer.png S1e14 dipper been snaked bit.png S1e14 over the shoulder and through the woods.png S1e14 yay soos!.png S1E14 Which you can see here is Bottomless.png S1e14 death by pinball machine....jpg S1e14 is this the end of trooth ache or the begining of the episode.png S1e14 the begining of Soos' really great yadda yadda yadda.png S1e14carlab.png S1e14GLOWSTICK.png S1e14 such adorable twins.png S1e14 pit.png S1e14 washing machine and boiler.png S1e14 looking at mabel.png S1e14 portraits on wall.png S1e14 pit exit.png S1e14 soos playing.png S1e14 soos playing2.png S1e14 Dipper falling.png S1e14 mabel just keeps smiling.jpg S1e14 'your plan is to teach this bear to drive'.jpg S1e14 soos planning his elaborate plan.png S1e14 Dipper Blushing-1-.png S1e14 falling into the pit.png S1e14 indiana jones ref.jpg S1e14 falling with the truth teeth.png S1e14_dipper_wake_up.png S1E14 this is a dark day.png S1e14 retrieved teeth.png S1e14 goodbye forever!.png The Deep End S1e15 smother yourself with ice cream.jpg S1e15 pines family at pool.png Tumblr mj0hn2bmje1rd63jho1 500.jpg S1e15 dipper disapproves of Soos' towel.png S1E15 Lifeguard Dipper.jpg Screen Shot 2013-03-02 at 4.48.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-02 at 4.49.08 PM.png S1e15 dipper looks a biiiiiit worried.png S1e15 Dipper being tested.png S1e15Sunscreen sniffing.png S1e15 hug.png S1e15 even tighter hug.png S1e15 on thin ice dipper.png S1e15 poolcheck mad.png S1e15 best summer.png S1e15 Dipper Blushing.png S1e15 why didnt you just roll me in to the lake.png S1e15 reverse CPR.png S1e15 Soos sneaking in.png S1e15 dont open you eyes dipper......png Screenshot 23.png S1e15 mabel freaks out after her kiss.png S1e15 nothing tears off clothes like a hot day.jpg S1e15 dipper shushing wendy.png S1e15 oh you two stop being adorable.png S1e15 what's wrong with Mabel's eyes.png S1e15 stolen corncornos.png S1e15 laughing at soos.png S1e15rescue_floatie.png S1e15knighted_with_a_whistle.png S1e15_race_you_to_no_running_sign.png s1e15 BLACKMAIL.png S1e15 I understand.....PNG S1e15 Grunkle Stan sneaked in!.PNG S1e15 Into the river.PNG S1e15 it's too hot to do anything.PNG S1e15 Dipper catches Mabel.PNG S1e15 Of course Mabel needs a cooler.PNG S1e15 I hate this!.PNG S1e15 Going to go break rules somehwere else.PNG S1e15 Long explanation short.PNG S1e15 In the name of pool law!.PNG S1e15 Go home, Soos.PNG S1e15 Dipper - Mermando the merman.PNG S1e15 Where's the lifeguard.PNG S1e15 What is I was assitant lifeguard.PNG S1e15 Trying to get unstuck.PNG S1e15 Stan's unstuck but...uh....PNG S1e15 Stan's stuck.PNG S1e15 Sparkling oasis of summer enchantment.PNG S1e15 CAN YOU HANDLE THIS!!!!!.PNG S1e15 A good lifeguard assistant.PNG Carpet Diem S1e16 throwing up.png S1e16 Dipper freaking out in Mabel's Body.png Dipper examining hair.png S1e16 looking at their new bodies.png S1e16 body swapped.png S1e16 what a scary makeover.png S1e16 IM IN MABEl'S BODY!.png S1e16 grunkle stan's key.png S1e16 cereal makes a person do things....png S1e16 all going as planned.png S1e16 carpet rubbing.png S1e16 let's grow some mustaches!.png S1e16 what's up bro.png S1e16 i am a boy now!.png S1e16 the wolf is on a diet.png S1e16 Dipper doesn't enjoy Candy's body.png S1e16 good night Mabel.png S1e16 grenda's dream guy calls.png S1e16 someone doesn't look happy.png S1e16 dipper mean.png S1e16 sabotage.png S1e16 mabel would lose.png S1e16 dipper thinking.png S1e16 hair things.png S1e16 mouth hates me.png S1e16 skirt and hat.png S1e16 freakout.png S1e16 dipper wakes.png S1e16 Dipper freaking out in Mabel's Body.png S1e16 throwing up.png S1e16 mowing lawn.png S1e16 dipper angry.png S1e16 trying way too hard.png S1e16 mabel sucks up more.png S1e16 dipper changes mind.png S1e16 not going to suck up.png S1e16 twins fighting.png S1e16 kaboom.png S1e16 dipper hand.png S1e16 twins decide.png S1e16 soos' warning.png S1e16 tie shoe.png S1e16 dipper will take room.png S1e16_mabel_golf.png S1e16_dipper's_turn.png S1e16_stan_shot.png S1e16_twins_watching_dipper's_ball.png S1e16_golf_fencing.png S1e16_mabel_has_plans.png S1e16_dipper_scared.png S1e16_dipper_screaming.png S1e16_dipper_asks_girls_to_leave.png S1e16_dipper_cracking.png S1e16_break_room.png S1e16_dipper_asks_soos_to_crash.png S1e16_like_tetris.png S1e16_dipper_comfy.png S1e16_dipper_forages_on.png S1e16_soos_burned.png S1e16_under_the_stars.png S1e16_dipper_wolf_attack.png S1e16_dipper_comes_back.png S1e16_fun_stick_poke.png S1e16_owl_eat_tongue.png S1e16_room_wrecked.png S1e16_ground_rules.png S1e16_how_that_keep_you_up.png S1e16_mabel_pillow_on_head.png S1e16_meow_meow_meow.png S1e16_pen_click.png S1e16_separate_rooms.png S1e16_demand_new_room.png S1e16_magic_money_pants_mabel.png S1e16_only_2_rooms.png S1e16_loud_bang.png S1e16_room_view.png S1e16_soos_finds_door.png S1e16_twins_smile.png S1e16_checking_out_room.png S1e16_dipper_finds_tag.png S1 E16 Dipper tackles Mabel.png S1e16 dipper misses mabel.png S1e16 pig dipper.png S1e16 dipper yelling.png S1e16 accidentally girl.png S1 E16 Dipper tackles Mabel.png S1e16 dipper mean.png S1e16 sabotage.png S1e16 mabel would lose.png S1e16 dipper thinking.png S1e16 hair things.png S1e16 mouth hates me.png S1e16 skirt and hat.png S1e16 freakout.png S1e16 dipper wakes.png S1e16 Dipper freaking out in Mabel's Body.png S1e16 throwing up.png S1e16 dipper static.png S1e16 magic money pants.png S1e16 mabel hand shake.png S1e16 dipper tries carpet.png S1e16 soos grenda.png S1e16 Oh heh heh. But who stole the capersssssss.png S1e16 the electric switchback.png S1e16 regular rocks.png S1e16 it's mabel.png S1e16 cereal.png S1e16 face looks like a butt.png S1e16 give to dipper.png S1e16 dragged into it.png S1e16 not in the mood.png S1e16 mood swings.png S1e16 sleepover again.png S1e16 take that.png S1e16 yelling for stan.png S1e16 twin pile up.png S1e16 stan leaves.png S1e16 moment of contact in 3 2 1.png Screen shot 2013-04-16 at 7.45.34 PM.png S1e16 Old Man McGucket and Soos are coming!.PNG S1e16 ah no!.PNG S1e16 ah, my body.PNG S1e16 Whose body am I in.PNG S1e16 the pig and old man run in.PNG S1e16 Dipper's not in the mood.PNG S1e16 Dipper the pig runs into Mabel.PNG S1e16 I'm a genious!.PNG S1e16 Ha ha ha.......PNG S1e16 Dipper leads the attack.PNG S1e16 Touch....PNG S1e16 One...final....PNG S1e16 Let me just add....PNG Boyz Crazy S1e17 how many times am i gonna love ya.png S1e17 wendy and dip laugh at mabel.png S1e17 mabel's so cute tho.png S1e17 wendy judging you.png S1e17 this is fun.png S1e17_What_did_you_just_say,_Dipper?.jpeg S1e17 uh oh robbie.png S1e17 wendy headin out with robbie.png S1e17 good look.png S1e17 good...taste.png S1e17 what are you doing.png S1e17 Dipper happy.jpg S1e17 dippers really happy.png S1e17 not how cds work.png S1e17 we're criminals we'll cut you.png S1e17 dip and stan sharing colas.png S1e17 dipper ashamed.png S1e17 guys only think of themselves.png S1e17 i don't care about the messages.png S1e17 what's that doing in our song.png S1e17 spit take.png S1e17 robbie being a jerk.png S1e17 robbie dancing like a dork.png Miscellaneous Concept and Production Artwork Dipper character sheet official art.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_01.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_02.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_03.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_04.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_05.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_06.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_07.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_08.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_09.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_10.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_11.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_12.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_13.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_14.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_15.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_17.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_18.jpg Dipper Concept Art 1.jpg Dipper Concept Art 2.jpg Dipper Concept Art 3.jpg Dipper concept art 4.jpg Dipper and grunkle stan concept art.jpg Dipper and Grunkle Stan sketches.jpg Dipper concept sketches.jpg Dipper hat concepts.jpg Dip design 3.jpg Dip mabel design 2.jpg Dip mabel design.jpg Dip design.jpg Dip design 2.jpg S1e1 twins about to crash golf cart frame.jpg S1e1 mabel about to barf in golf cart frame.jpg S1e12 Summerween Trickster Sketches.jpg concept dipper.jpg Group sketch.jpg Early style test of Dipper and the woods.jpg images (1).jpg Promotional Artwork Dipper.png Gf promo image.jpg Bilde.jpg Gravity Falls Logo.png Gravity Falls Dipper And Mabel Pic.jpg Gravitycard 02.jpg DipperSignature.png Dipper Disney Speedway.jpeg|Dipper, as he appears in Disney Speedway. S1 E10 Dipper and Robbie.png Other Screencaps Old animation gnomes kidnapping mabel.png S1e1 deleted scene.jpg Olddipper.PNG Dipper Pines Word.PNG Intro dipper with runes.PNG Intro dipper finds skeleton.PNG Animations Mystey Cart about to crash animation.gif MabelBlindfold.gif MabelNosePoke.gif WendyMoney.gif MabelGroupLaugh.gif WendyHigh5.gif|link=http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Dipper_Pines/Gallery#Animations Anigif enhanced-buzz-26324-1348502866-2.gif Nice Dipper.gif Noodle arms.gif AAAhhhhh!!.gif Twins!.gif Yikes.gif SYRUP RACE.gif REE REE.gif Eye moves.gif Sibling fist bump.gif ULTIMATE BEAVER TRIP.gif Surroundings.gif Its broken.gif S1e3 Lady Mabelton.gif S1e3 Dipper decapitated.gif S1e9 POP.gif S1e1 the goat ate her sweater.gif S1e10 Dipper been kicked.gif S1e6 im looking at you from the glass!.gif S1e7 This sounds kinda wrong....gif S1e6 Dipper really is a cutie patootie.gif S1e3 i love this.gif S1e4 Boing.gif S1e10 Woaaaaaaaah.gif S1e11 meap.gif S1e4 he looks disturbed.gif S1e3 im not so sure if he's....gif S1e3 Holy-!.gif S1e1 YAAAAAAAAAAY.gif S1e11 SLAY THE BEAST.gif S1e10 face of a cowardly warrior.gif S1e12 you should be ashamed.gif S1e12 me when something good happens.gif S1e3 forget you.gif S1e9 coming apocalypse.gif S1e2 poor dude.gif S1e3 i didnt know that Mabel knits.gif S1e4 i love Mabel's sweater here.gif S1e7 Shooting star.gif S1e2 LOL.gif S1e1 Mabel's awesome grappling hook.gif S1e6 wow Dipper wow.gif S1e8 Im marrying Mabel.gif S1e6 running manataur.gif S1e6 NOW YOUR DRINKING FROM A FIRE HYDRAN.gif S1e6 Party wagon.gif Pure evil!.gif S1e6 oh my....gif S1e5 O.O.gif Rad dude.gif MAN MAN MAN.gif Tumblr m81tr8LHJD1r0cbboo9 500.gif ....gif MabelHair.gif S1e9 Mabel playing with Waddles.gif S1e1 Dipper shovels a gnome.gif Flashlight.gif CRASH.gif S1e4 Family togetherness.gif I like these guys.gif S1e8 Mabel makes me proud.gif S1e6 WEEEEEEEEE.gif S1e6 oh the possiblities.gif S1e5 SLURP.gif Super ultra multi something something something something.gif FIREBALL.gif UPPERCUT DOWNERCUT.gif BOWL OF PUNCH.gif S1e10 Rumble is still.gif S1e9 close one..gif Gravity-falls-gravity-falls-31387371-500-281.gif S1e5 this is me at a dance.gif S1e5 he forgot to lock it.gif S1e11 mabel use tackle!.gif S1e12 attacking the trickster.gif S1e2 decisions decisions.gif S1e13 getting money thrown at you is great!.gif S1e10 thats how it goes.gif S1e7 the stan is watching.gif S1e4 i feel like some endless dancing.gif S1e7 come on Grunkle Stan have some fun!.gif S1e12 dipper hatin' on gummy chairs.gif S1e5 average enough day at the mystery shack.kinda.gif S1e12 me on halloween...sadly.gif S1e13 number 1.....gross.gif S1e14 looking around the bottomless pit.gif S1e14 stan is not amused.gif S1e13 the mirror's power.gif S1e14 a drop down the bottomless pit.gif S1e13 dipper out! Yah!!!.gif S1E14 Mabel beats Dipper with a golf club.gif S1E14 Dipper crying.gif S1e12 running on summerween day.gif S1e2 rapidly taking pictures.gif S1e14 terrified.gif S1e14 Soos stop talking...to...a pinball lady...gif S1e12 one less jack-o-melon.gif S1e14 Mabel kicking Dipper.gif S1e14 welcome back to 'Wheel of Dipper'.gif S1e14 dance along to the remix.gif S1e15 those two are gonna kill themselves.gif S1e15 blackmailing Dipper.gif S1e15 the lake.gif S1e15 reverse CPR gif.gif S1e16 freaking out for Carpet Diem.gif S1e14 following the pinball.gif S1e16 what a boy does at a slumber party.gif S1e16 Soos is horrible at making his body fit.gif S1e16 struggling won't help.gif S1e17 Mabel dancing to Sev'ral Timez's hit.gif S1e16 Waddles- I mean Dipper eats an apple.gif Soos_is_a_good_enough_driver.gif Category:Main character galleries Category:Character galleries